Cell 44
Characters *Asaro *Yun Guo *An Hu *Zhou Heqi Choices Asaro *You: Favor +1 *Nothing: Favor +5 Yun Guo *The cat: Favor +5 *The bird: Favor +1 *You: **Win: **Lose: No Favor Zhao Lang * Ask for the intention : +5 Rewards +5 Favor An Hu +5 Favor Zhou Heqi Transcript Story Chat 1 Asaro: We meet again, my beauty. Magda: ...Greetings, Lord Asaro. Asaro: With me here, why do you still stare at the cage? I'm not as handsome as the bird? Magda: Forgive me. But it seems uneasy jumping up and down like that. Asaro: How can't he be afraid of people much bigger than him? Magda: But aren't all birds smaller than us? Asaro: Not really. Magda: What? Asaro: In Bello, there is a bird taller than humans called the Golden-Winged Roc. Ba Qi: Hahahaha. Asaro: Consort Chu, what is your little maid laughing at? : You : Ba Qi: Don't make fun of my master, Lord Asaro. Although Ba Qi hasn't read a book, even I know that's a divine bird only found in legends. : Asaro: What about you? Do you think I'm kidding? : Magda: While I don't know what it looks like, I doubt a bird can be taller than humans. : Asaro: If I have the chance, I must take you to Bello to see. : Nothing : Magda: I don't believe it. Even in Finsel... I've never seen it in a book. : Asaro: Would you like to see it? : Magda: Yes? : Asaro: Return to Bello with me. There are many things you'll never see here. Story Chat 2 Yun Guo: Where did that bird come from? It's noisy. Li: I haven't seen it before. It seems to be raised by some one. Yun Guo: Li, bring Shuang here. Li: Oh, Your Highness, do you...... Yun Guo: Hahahah, you'll know then. Frost: Meow, Meow. Ba Qi: Your Grace, Lord Shuang is playing with the bird cage. Bird: Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Yun Guo: Hahahahahah. ...Hey, you! What are you looking at over there? Magda: I...... : The cat : ? : The bird : Magda: I just think... The bird is pitiful. : Yun Guo: What? Pitiful? Is there any difference between a bird and a constor? Aren't they all pets kept in cages for people to enjoy? Instead of feeling sorry for it, think more about yourself. : Magda: (Although she's not talking about herself, I think she feels the same way.) : You : Magda: You look great in this golden dress, Your Highness. : Yun Guo: So, you want...... : Magda: No, I'm not- (It's too late...) :: Story Root 2 :: Yun Guo: My clothes are naturally of the highest quality, but----- You're a lot worse, Consort Chu. It's a big crime not to dress up properly in front of me. :: Magda: Please forgive me, Your Highness...... (I'd better go and change into a suitable dress to meet the Princess.) : Story Root 1 : ? Story Chat 3 Ba Qi: Lord An Hu, what do you have in your hand? An Hu: Well, nothing...... Ba Qi: Then let me have a look with your hands open. Magda: Ba Qi, stop it. Ba Qi: ...Okay, Your Grace. Can we return to the palace first? Ba Qi made snow fungus soup in the kitchen. It's the perfect time to have it. Magda: Well, let's go back. An Hu: ...Wait, Your Grace. Magda: What's the matter, Lord An Hu? An Hu: (coughs) ...Here you are. Ba Qi: Wow! What a delicate toy! Magda: But this toy seems to be something from outside of the palace. How did you get it? An Hu: Today is the third day of March. The civilians always have festivals at the temple. Many novelty gadgets can be found there, so I went out of the palace at noon to find something special for you, Your Grace. Magda: I like it better than earrings and bracelets. Thank you. But aren't you on duty today? You went out to... It's not like you to neglect your job. An Hu: Don't tease me, Your Grace. I wasn't on duty this morning. Ba Qi: Strange. Yesterday, Ba Qi heard a guard say you were on duty today, but you asked him to change shifts. Was it to buy this toy? An Hu: ...Yes. The recent spring rain makes people irritable. I heard from the Imperial Physician you've been in a bad mood for this reason, so I wanted to make you laugh. Magda: I see. Thank you, Lord An Hu. An Hu: You're welcome, Your Grace. I need to go back to the Imperial Court now. Magda: Ba Qi, is there any special festival on the third day of March? Ba Qi: It seems to be some kind of local festival. Ba Qi can't remember. Magda: All right... Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Oh, who's walking so fast? Hey, be careful you don't... Lord Zhou Heqi? Zhou Heqi: Consort Chu! Please forgive me if I bumped into you. The Emperor suddenly summoned me. Magda: It's all right. The imperial edict takes priority, but I passed by the Imperial Study and saw the Emperor discussing important matters with the Military Minister. You don't have to rush. Zhou Heqi: Ah, that's good. But just in case, I'll go and wait before the Emperor. Magda: Wait, My Lord. Zhou Heqi: Your Grace? Magda: Your cuffs...? Zhou Heqi: Ah, it must've broke during the ancestor worship ceremony. What to do... It's a great sin not to be properly dressed in front of the Emperor. Magda: Did you go to worship your ancestors today? Zhou Heqi: Yes, it's the third day of March. There's a tradition of ancestor worship among the civilians. Magda: Let me see... Ba Qi, go back to the palace and get some needles and threads. The color of the thread should be similar to Lord Zhou Heqi's clothes. Zhou Heqi: Your Grace, are you...? Magda: My Lord, let's wait on the veranda. Zhou Heqi: ...I understand. Ba Qi: Your Grace... Here it is. I'm exhausted. Magda: Ba Qi, it's time to put your skills to the test. Help Lord Zhou Heqi sew his cuffs. Ba Qi: I thought you were going to do it, Your Grace. But it's me. Magda: Don't talk too much. If Lord Zhou Heqi misses his meeting with the Emperor, His Majesty will be unhappy again. Zhou Heqi: ...... Magda: My Lord? Zhou Heqi: Can you... turn around, Your Grace? I... need to... take off my outer robe. Magda: ...All right. Ba Qi: Why are you so shy? You're still wearing clothes. It's not like you're naked... Magda: Ba Qi. Ba Qi: Okay, I'll stop. Zhou Heqi: ...... Ba Qi: It's done. Zhou Heqi: Oh, it's as good as new. Ba Qi: Of course. Zhou Heqi: Thank you, Your Grace. I must take my leave now. Magda: You're welcome. Please hurry. Zhou Heqi: Goodbye. Story Chat 5 Ba Qi: Listen, Your Grace... What birds are the most unpleasant to hear? Magda: Ba Qi, why are you still complaining? No matter how much you complain, it won't fall from the sky. Ba Qi: Your Grace! Look! The bird is... It's dead?! Let's go, Your Grace. It's really bad luck. Magda: The bird's feet are tied with thread. Was this sparrow raised in the palace? Zhao Lang: Didn't you know? The consorts in the palace like to raise birds to test for posion. Magda: Poison? Zhao Lang: The more powerful the people in the palace are, the more timid they'll be. Every meal will be served after the birds taste it. They'll eat it if the birds are still alive. This one broke the rope because such a life was too painful. Ba Qi: Who wants such a fate? How dare you... Magda: Ba Qi, don't be so rude! This is the Prime Minister, Lord Zhao Lang. Ba Qi: Wait, aren't you the Ser- Zhao Lang: Hahahahah, yes. The Serpent. Magda: She didn't mean that. Please forgive her. The little sparrow is dead now, so in this palace... Is someone a poisoner? Zhao Lang: It doesn't matter. After all, the Serpent keeps other ministers docile and just. I'll take it as a compliment. As for poisoning, you're right. The evidence is at your feet. What will you do now? Magda: I've seen something I shouldn't have. And I'm just a consort who has entered the palace. It will be difficult to avoid getting involved in this incident. What a dilemma... Zhao Lang: You know how to think. Magda: The bird just fell when you got here so soon. Zhao Lang: I had some free time and there happened to be a show here. So here I am. But the performance has ended. Farewell, Consort Chu. Ba Qi: Your Grace, what show does he keep talking about? Magda: It's nothing. Ba Qi: So what will we do about this bird? Can we bury it? Poor thing. Magda: Well, let me think about it. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript